


Вчера, сегодня, завтра

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи тянутся сквозь века, связывая собой само время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вчера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_novocaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_novocaina/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102070) by [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina)



> Спасибо моей замечательной бете Вонг!

  
_Время открывает все сокрытое и скрывает все ясное._  
© Софокл

  
  
  


**_Пролог_ **

  
  
  
На Памп-стрит он умудряется попасть в пробку, и это самое удивительное, что с ним происходит за последнюю неделю. Летний Ньюпорт словно вымирает и впадает в спячку, стоит нахлынуть безжалостной, изматывающей, бесконечной жаре. Хваленая ночная жизнь продолжает бить ключом – на первый взгляд, но даже в клубах парни и девчонки по-особому ленивы; тянут коктейли, устало танцуют, и без особого интереса, словно они кому-то обязаны, трахаются в хлипких туалетных кабинках. Отдых и расслабленность, одни и те же лица, одни и те же разговоры, одни и те же дни. Смазанные, будто старые фотографии, многократно увеличенные на экране.  
  
Рубашка прилипает к телу. Жарко спине и шее, капли пота собираются на висках, у переносицы, в подмышках. Холодный утренний душ мнится миражом. Артур перестраивается и ныряет в освободившуюся лазейку. Ситроен сзади недовольно сигналит.  
Артур сворачивает на Уотерс-лейн и тащится за пыхтящим автобусом по Стоу-хилл. Наконец, попадает на Скиннер-стрит, прибавляет газу и вырывается на Кингзвэй. Можно выдохнуть. На шоссе не менее жарко, от асфальта идет пар, а запах паленой резины (форд впереди с визгом тормозит, наверное, очередная дамочка за рулем) неприятно щекочет нос, и все же здесь комфортнее. Артур любит родной город, но кататься по нему – то еще удовольствие.  
Уж лучше серое вязкое полотнище с черными пятнами гудрона. Хотя, что в этом шоссе от Дороги Короля, непонятно.  
  
На кольце он снова попадает в пробку. Машины, автобусы, фургончики выстраиваются в ожидании очереди на въезд, водители переговариваются, особенно ушлые парни умудряются строить глазки девушкам с потекшей от жары тушью. Артур достает из бардачка минералку. Изотермическая сумка сохраняет воду холодной и вкусной, мир кажется прекраснее, чем минуту назад.  
  
Он не слишком злится на Моргану. Легкое раздражение – не больше: сестра могла бы приехать сама, а не зазывать его в студенческий городок. Что он забыл в Карлеоне? Там и сейчас, во время каникул, чересчур много студентов. А Артур устал от людей. Но Моргана настойчиво сказала: «Приезжай». В глубине ее голоса слышалось нечто такое, что отказать не получилось.  
Какая-то тайна. Впрочем, Моргана всегда была горазда на них. С самого детства, когда, проснувшись в слезах от очередного кошмара, молчала о том, что она видела. И Артур просто оставался с ней на ночь, до утра, гладя по волосам и позволив вцепиться в свою старую футболку.  
  
На Черч-роуд оживленно, но Артур отлично знает хитрости – где стоит перестроиться в правый, а где лучше побежит левый ряд. Он доезжает до Карлеона за четверть часа, показывает документы на проходной и идет искать сестру.  
В коридорах чисто и пустынно. Час дня; все спят. Он читает таблички на дверях: номера, имена, наклейки с любимыми группами и полуобнаженными моделями. Комната Морганы находится в самом конце. Артур толкает дверь с граффити – Курт Кобейн мрачно смотрит на входящего.  
  
Как он и думал, Моргана валяется на тахте. Крупные наушники спущены на шею, босые ноги задраны, а на ярко-салатовых шортах пятно. Окна открыты настежь, и занавески надуваются пузырем от редких порывов ветра.  
Моргана прижимает трубку к уху и делает ему знак подождать.  
  
\- Мо, я тебе перезвоню, - говорит она и чему-то смеется. – Да, в девять, как обычно. Я не опоздаю. Пока, целую.  
  
Телефон умолкает, трубка с грохотом опускается на столик, а сама Моргана садится, поправляя белую лямку майки.  
\- Артур, - она тянет руки, как будто ей снова тринадцать. Он дергает ее на себя, сильно, за кисти, и ловит в объятия.  
Как бы то ни было, он сильно соскучился.  
  
Моргана делает холодный чай, Артур строит огромные бутерброды. Они устраиваются на полу, положив вместо стола два толстых «Космополитена». Моргана надкусывает свою порцию, пачкает губы в майонезе и слизывает помидорный сок с ладони.  
  
\- Так зачем я должен был приехать сюда? – спрашивает Артур, стараясь не закапать шорты.  
  
\- Потому что я не видела тебя весь чертов год, мистер Я-весь-в-своих-делах, - напоминает Моргана.  
  
\- Ты не думала вернуться домой на каникулы? – Артур придерживает верхний кусок хлеба.  
  
Моргана залпом осушает стаканчик с чаем.  
\- И испортить тебе отдых?  
  
\- Не пытайся выглядеть благородной, - Артур, усмехнувшись, вытягивает зубами лист салата. – Я знаю, что тебя не смущают мои девчонки.  
  
\- Девчонки – нет, - усмехается Моргана.  
  
Артур мрачнеет. Это давняя история, и он не хочет ее вспоминать. Прошло уже четыре года, зачем ворошить прошлое? Юношеская глупость, странная влюбленность, три жарких месяца и его восемнадцать лет.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что…  
  
\- Мерлин учится на параллельном курсе со мной, - спокойно говорит Моргана и встает. Она долго ищет лед в холодильнике, вытряхивает прозрачные кубики в стакан и доливает чаю.  
  
\- И ты говоришь мне это сейчас? – Артур пытается собраться с мыслями, но у него ничего не получается.  
  
\- Я вообще не хотела тебе говорить. Но Мо сказала, что видела его в развалинах.  
  
\- Он что-то спрашивал… обо мне? – напряжение никак не хочет уйти, развеяться в желтом мареве.  
  
\- Нет. Ни разу. – Моргана усаживается напротив и пристально смотрит. – Он не помнит. Ни тебя, ни меня.  
  
Артур ставит свой стаканчик прямо на плечо Кэри Маллиган, счастливо улыбающейся ему с обложки, и думает, что ему не стоило возвращаться в Ньюпорт.  
Нет ничего глупее, чем бередить старые раны и оживлять воспоминания. Особенно ради человека, который называл его болваном.  
И вместо того, чтобы перевести тему, Артур начинает задавать вопросы.  
  
  


Вчера

  
  
  
\- Проваливай.  
Артур поднимается по полусгнившим ступенькам, осторожно ставит ногу на более-менее целые доски и повторяет.  
\- Проваливай. Я серьезно, придурок.  
  
Чужак явно младше, его лицо незнакомо Артуру. Артур уверен, что в Ньюпорте этот парень недавно. Город считается большим, но это лишь иллюзия. Здесь все друг друга знают. И среди знакомых Артура не водится тощий лопоухий парень с вороньим гнездом на голове.  
Он оглядывает его еще раз, внимательно, впитывая детали. Покрытые засохшей грязью кроссовки, мешковатые джинсы, линялую футболку, повязанную вокруг пояса толстовку. Худые руки с красными сухими локтями, заостренное, суженое книзу лицо, пухлые губы, гладкий подбородок, глубоко посаженные глаза и огромные, просто-таки огроменные уши.  
  
\- Да что с тобой? – чужак недоверчиво смотрит и неуверенно улыбается. – Кстати, я – Мерлин.  
  
\- Мне плевать, - Артур останавливается в паре ярдов от него. Их разделяет небольшая дыра в полу. Это неопасно, даже если провалишься, там всего около фута до земли. Под верандой никогда толком и не было фундамента. – Это мое место. Уходи отсюда.  
  
\- Это не частное владение, - возражает парень, засовывая руки в карманы. Плечи горбятся, ключицы выделяются еще резче, будто вот-вот прорвут ткань футболки. – Ты не можешь меня прогнать.  
  
Артур чувствует раздражение. Развалины – его территория. Да, заброшенный дом Кьюсаков не принадлежит никому, земля в ведомстве муниципальных властей. Но Артур с детства любит сюда приходить. Хотя бы потому, что знает: здесь он гарантированно будет один. Люди избегают обветшавшего строения. Подростки болтают про привидения, взрослые говорят: «дурное место», но все это чушь.  
Артуру нравится дом, несмотря на сгнившую лестницу и дыры в полу на втором этаже. В погожие дни он сидит на крыльце, свесив вниз ноги и жуя травинки, в плохие – пережидает непогоду на кухне, крыша там почти цела. Его владения хороши, как ни посмотри. И он не намерен делить их с кем-то еще.  
Права выгнать незваного гостя у Артура нет, зато он может поступить иначе: чужак хлипкий на вид, ему можно запросто навалять по шее. Но не тащить же этого Мерлина до шоссе или где он там оставил… а на чем, собственно, он сюда приехал? Артур хмурится. Он не помнит ни велосипеда перед домом, ни мотоцикла, ни мопеда. А за руль ему явно рано.  
  
\- Как ты сюда попал? Как ты вообще нашел это место?  
  
\- Пешком, - чужак пожимает плечами. – Я гулял и оказался здесь.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе врать, - Артур прислоняется к резному столбику, обвитому плющом. – Наслушался у местных страшных сказок и решил проверить себя, герой?  
  
\- Каких еще сказок? – парень удивленно смотрит, широко распахнув ярко-синие глаза, и Артур понимает, что тот не лжет. – Здесь уютно.  
  
На памяти Артура это первый раз, когда кто-то отзывается так о доме Кьюсаков.  
\- И что ты здесь делал?  
  
Парень странно смотрит в ответ. Неуверенно, смущенно, словно пытается понять, можно доверять Артуру или нет. Правильный вариант – нельзя, но чужак решает иначе.  
\- Я придумывал историю, - признается Мерлин и улыбается краешком губ. – Мне представился большой просторный зал, пир. Много людей, мужчин и женщин, в богатых ярких одеждах, с драгоценностями, с крупными кольцами и яркими, плохо ограненными камнями. Длинные столы, заставленные снедью, кувшинами с вином, блюдами с запеченными целиком кабаном, косулей, утками и зайцами. И там была одна леди. В желтом платье, с длинными черными волосами. Не очень молодая, но красивая, стройная. Она пела. На старом языке. Но не песню, а заклинание. И от ее голоса пирующие стали засыпать, они сами, столы, скамейки, блюда – все начало покрываться серой паутиной. А леди все пела и пела, и шла вперед.  
  
\- К кому шла? – спрашивает Артур, не зная, как еще реагировать на такое.  
  
\- Не знаю, - парень расстроено качает головой. – Я даже имени ей не могу придумать. Леди… как ее назвать?  
  
\- Хелен, - срывается с губ прежде, чем Артур успевает по-настоящему задуматься. – Леди Хелен.  
  
Парень кивает, улыбается – до полукружий морщинок вокруг рта и глаз.  
\- Мне нравится. Леди Хелен. Думаю, она задумала что-то дурное.  
  
\- Как все ведьмы, - Артур не знает, как выпутаться из странного разговора. Да и хочет ли?  
  
Чужак всем своим видом выражает несогласие. Но не спорит.  
\- Я тебя раздражаю, - говорит он, и Артур повторяет про себя интонацию, ища в ней отголоски вопроса. Которого нет. Чужак не сомневается, он констатирует факт. И он прав, но Артур теперь ни за что не подтвердит его слова. Поэтому он решает сменить тему.  
  
\- Так как ты смог добраться сюда? Город далеко.  
  
\- Я очень долго шел. Меня как будто тянуло, - парень сосредоточенно хмурится. – Я не жалею.  
  
\- А я жалею.  
  
Чужак смотрит на него исподлобья, прикусывает губу, размышляя, и долго молчит. Артур не торопит. Он водит пальцами по сильным зеленым стеблям, по мелким гладким листикам плюща, и ждет.  
  
\- Прости, - искренне извиняется парень и подтягивает сползшую толстовку обратно на талию. – Но я буду еще сюда приходить.  
  
\- Нет, - Артур доволен, как звучит отказ. Четко и жестко. Как в фильмах про крутых парней.  
  
\- Да, - мягко возражает чужак. – Не будь такой задницей. Я тебе не помешаю.  
  
\- Ты мне уже мешаешь, - парирует Артур, понимая, что, кажется, проиграл. Это обескураживает – и сам факт поражения, и равнодушие по этому поводу. Вообще-то, Артур не умеет проигрывать. Он всегда первый во всем, лучший, самый-самый.  
  
Чужак не считает нужным отреагировать, только снова смотрит. Артур невольно приосанивается. Он знает, что хорош. Черт возьми, он модно одет, у него прекрасная фигура и мужественная внешность, он окончил первый курс, и отец им гордится. У Артура на лбу надпись «успех», а в кармане ключи от байка.  
  
Но вместо завистливого восхищения в глазах чужака только легкий интерес.  
\- Так вот, - говорит тот, закончив играть в гляделки. И повторяет. – Я – Мерлин.  
  
Артур нехотя пожимает протянутую ему узкую ладонь, сухую и такую же костлявую, как и весь остальной Мерлин.  
И называет свое имя.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
\- Привет, - раздается снизу, но нужды смотреть на говорящего нет. Артур шумно вздыхает и поднимается. Тело затекло, он слишком долго сидел без движения. Ноги покалывает, а кисть левой руки кажется ему чужеродной, лишенной костей, мягкой, как резина.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь с первого раза, - Артур осторожно спускается в дыру, опираясь о ее края. Приземление выходит бесшумным и изящным.  
  
\- Ты единственный, кого я здесь знаю, - Мерлин выглядит жизнерадостным. Чуть ли не соскучившимся.  
  
\- Не хочешь поискать других друзей? Я плохо подхожу для этой цели, - Артур решает побыть вежливым. Может тогда Мерлин уйдет?  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, хотя…  
  
\- Хотя?  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя как болван. Слишком много мнишь о себе.  
  
\- Я объективен, - Артур скрещивает руки на груди и уговаривает себя быть сдержанным.  
  
\- Да, - не спорит Мерлин. – Поэтому это выглядит даже мило.  
  
\- Какого черта ты забыл в Ньюпорте? – Артур думает, что не согласен обсуждать свои достоинства с человеком, который смеет называть его милым.  
  
\- Я здесь с мамой. По делам. Может быть, останусь надолго, - Мерлин задумчиво трет подбородок, указательный палец задевает нижнюю губу и слегка оттягивает ее в сторону.  
  
\- А я вернусь в колледж через несколько недель, - сообщает Артур. – Приехал навестить отца и сестру.  
  
\- Скучал по ним? – Мерлин спрашивает с искренним интересом и, не глядя, усаживается на перекладину. Артур едва успевает сделать шаг вперед и подхватить его под локоть. Доска с грохотом падает на пол.  
  
\- Идиот, - сквозь зубы цедит Артур, отпуская этого самоубийцу.  
  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Мерлин и недоверчиво оборачивается. – Я придумал еще одну историю.  
  
\- Ты сумасшедший? – на полном серьезе задает вопрос Артур. – Ты сейчас мог свернуть себе шею. И говоришь про историю.  
  
\- Про рыцаря-обманщика, - как ни в чем не бывало откликается Мерлин. – И нет, я не сумасшедший. Просто неуклюжий.  
  
\- Это я заметил, - Артур пытается удержать в себе это чувство – раздражения, но ничего не выходит. Слишком тихо и спокойно вокруг, да и место привычное, родное. Наличие здесь Мерлина не делает его хуже.  
  
\- Как думаешь, может, он подсыплет что-то своим противникам, чтобы выиграть турнир? – Мерлин ерошит себе волосы.  
  
\- Нет, - Артур невольно включается в игру. – У него будет заколдованный щит.  
  
\- Ты же не любишь волшебство? – Мерлин с опаской смотрит на оконный проем и широкий подоконник.  
  
\- Крепкий, можно, - кивает Артур. – В конечном счете, от него одно зло. Так вот, на щите будут три змеи. Во время боя они оживут и укусят противника.  
  
\- Это нечестный прием, - Мерлин кажется восторженным. Он будто светится изнутри, едва не хлопает в ладоши.  
  
У них уходит еще полчаса, чтобы додумать историю до конца. Они обозначают жертву: сэра Эвана. Артур отмахивается и не объясняет, что так зовут лаборанта, мешавшего ему весь семестр делать проект. Они подбирают имя самому рыцарю: Валиант звучит грубо и прямолинейно, но им нравится. А потом бравый и доблестный сэр («Артур» - добавляет Мерлин с улыбкой), отрубает змеям головы и закалывает обманщика прямо на ристалище.  
Артур внутренне торжествует победу. Ему смутно видится арена, желто-зеленый герб рядом с красно-золотым, слышится рукоплескание толпы. Он вспоминает «Историю рыцаря» с Леджером и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не напеть «We are the champions».  
Мерлин снова улыбается, прощается и уходит. Иначе его мама будет волноваться. И Артур почему-то не отпускает шуточку о «маменьком сынке».  
  
Они встречаются назавтра, и еще через день, и потом – снова. Они не назначают час, но все равно как-то умудряются приходить одновременно, а Артур каждый раз разыгрывает недовольство. Мерлин послушно извиняется, выбирает себе место и начинает сочинять. Его фантазия бесконечна и странным образом действует на фантазию самого Артура. Он помогает Мерлину с историями. Иногда тот не может придумать имя или следующий поворот сюжета. Тогда наступает очередь Артура. Образы возникают в голове, слова слетают с языка, Мерлин довольно кивает и продолжает говорить.  
Они придумывают про город, где вода была отравлена из-за поселившегося в колодце монстра (а затем переключаются и долго разговаривают про экологию). Про неупокоенного рыцаря, пришедшего требовать справедливости. Про колдуна, попытавшегося убить прекрасную принцессу («Моргану», - уверенно вставляет Артур). Про нападение разбойников и героического принца, спасшего деревню. Артуру нравятся подвиги, поэтому в какой-то из дней он сам начинает историю. И тогда обычный простолюдин оказывается смертельно болен, и лишь принц может спасти его от погибели.  
Артур не понимает, чем его цепляют детские сказки, и сам Мерлин. Его интересы обычно совершенно другие, он абсолютно точно не ребенок. И вернулся в Ньюпорт не для того, чтобы по полдня просиживать в развалинах в компании парня, про которого он почти ничего не знает.  
  
Они вообще мало говорят о личном. Артур ограничивается парой фраз про отца и сестру, вскользь упоминает про колледж. Мерлин бормочет насчет «окончить здесь школу и, может быть, поступить в Карлеон». По большому счету, Артуру плевать, что творится в жизни Мерлина. Но он рад, что однажды тот случайно упоминает, где живет, и эта информация откладывается в голове.  
  
Потому что когда спустя две недели Артур проводит целый день в доме, а Мерлин так и не появляется, он знает, куда ехать.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Ему не приходится не то, что звонить в дверь – даже слезать с байка. Мерлин сам выходит из дома. У него ссадина на скуле, кровоточащий уголок губ и фингал под глазом.  
  
\- Нарвался-таки на неприятности.  
  
В глубине души Артур чувствует удовлетворение. Он предупреждал. Интересно, на чью территорию Мерлин влез на этот раз?  
  
\- Не смог пройти мимо, - Мерлин опирается на хлипкую ограду.  
  
Артур вопросительно поднимает брови и слегка наклоняет голову. Как отец, когда собирается отчитать его или Моргану.  
Мерлин глубоко вздыхает.  
  
\- Какие-то парни глумились над другим, я вступился. Наверное, это была местная банда, они носили желто-красные футболки.  
  
Артур закатывает глаза. Он догадывается, о ком говорит Мерлин. Красный и желтый – цвета Ньюпорта. Местная шпана действительно прикрывается ими, чтобы бить чужаков, отнимать у них деньги или просто – издеваться.  
  
\- Тогда ты легко отделался, - Артур внимательнее приглядывается. Непохоже, что под футболкой у Мерлина синяки и кровоподтеки, а ребра треснуты.  
  
\- Повезло, - отмахивается тот. – Ты меня ждал? Прости.  
  
\- Я не ждал, - отрезает Артур и заводит байк. Больше ему здесь делать нечего.  
  


~*~

  
  
На выходных отец наконец-то свободен, и они всей семьей уезжают в Кардифф, «сменить обстановку и отдохнуть». Артур решает не оставлять никаких записок в развалинах. Мерлина не касается, куда он делся.  
  
В понедельник Артур полдня мучается, идти ему в дом Кьюсаков или нет. Он уверен, что Мерлин ждет его. И он хочет, чтобы тот ждал и дальше. Это не месть. По крайней мере, у Артура неплохо получается себя в этом убедить.  
Часы на ратуше бьют четыре, когда он выводит мотоцикл из гаража.  
  
В первое мгновение Артуру кажется, что он ошибся, и Мерлина в доме нет. Он злится; он расстроен. Артур взбегает вверх по ступеням, влажным от накрапывающего дождика, и замирает в дверях кухни. Мерлин там, сидит на подоконнике, подставив спину дождю.  
Артур видит темные точки на ткани, уже почти слившиеся в одно большое пятно. Мерлин весь сгорбился, позвонки похожи на шипы, а кончики волос прилипли к шее.  
Артура затапливает жгучий стыд. Он понимает, что никто не заставлял Мерлина приходить. Он ничем ему не обязан. Он…  
  
Подойти и потянуть за плечо оказывается на удивление легко. Мерлин не сопротивляется, не поднимает глаз, ничего не говорит. Погруженный в собственные мысли.  
«В сочиняемые в одиночку истории», - додумывает Артур.  
  
\- Может, ты аутист? Или что-то в этом роде?  
  
Мерлин надувает губы, размышляя.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. – Определенно, нет. В моей прошлой школе я проходил обследование у психолога, как все. Я здоров.  
  
\- По тебе не скажешь, - Артур все еще держится за ткань, чувствует тепло тела под футболкой.  
  
\- Это место на меня так действует. Дом. И город.  
  
Артур не знает, что сказать. Мерлин говорит глупости, он падает в выдуманную им самим пропасть, и тянет Артура за собой. Погружает с головой в мир странных фантазий. Артуру кажется, что он персонаж то ли «Соляриса», то ли одной из книг Дина Кунца.  
Артуру не нравятся эти реальности, в них нет четкости, граней, логики, смысла. Он отпихивает Мерлина, тот едва не вываливается в окно, нелепо взмахивает руками и вцепляется в его рубашку. Артур перехватывает его запястье и помогает устоять на ногах. Вспышка гнева сходит на нет.  
  
\- Не уходи так больше, - просит Мерлин тихо, продолжая мять ткань в пальцах.  
Когда Артур тянет его на себя и начинает целовать, вдалеке слышится первый раскат грома.  
  
Молния подсвечивает угловатые черты лица, окатывает радужку глаз Мерлина ярко-желтым. Артур молчит, ему уютно и хорошо, он ни о чем не хочет думать.  
  
\- Я думаю, мне пора, - говорит Мерлин спокойно. – Пока дождь не пошел еще сильнее.  
  
\- Ты вымокнешь до нитки, пока доберешься, - возражает Артур, раздраженный нарушенной тишиной и неправильными словами. – Пойдем.  
  
Он тянет его за руку, берется за холодные пальцы, а потом толкает в спину, между лопаток, припечатывая мокрую ткань к коже. Мерлин вздрагивает и ежится, но не спорит. Вдали по-прежнему грохочет, еще одна молния разрезает небо, капли тяжело ударяются о землю, скатываются по травинкам вниз, расцвечивают камни. На улице не холодно, напротив – скорее приятно. Артур вставляет ключ зажигания в замок, ждет, пока Мерлин перестанет возиться, и протягивает ему шлем.  
  
\- Он бы больше подошел тебе, - задумчиво раздается сзади.  
Артуру хватает одного взгляда, чтобы Мерлин замолчал. Руки уверенно обнимают его за талию, прикосновение выходит _равнодушным_. Как если бы его обнимала Моргана.  
Но Моргана его сестра, а Мерлина он знает всего пару недель.  
  
Мотоцикл ревет, двигатель работает ровно и шумно, на дороге пустынно. До вечерних пробок еще далеко, а непогода заставляет жителей отменить дела и остаться дома. Артур без проблем проезжает мимо постового (они знакомы, и он знает, чей сын Артур), сворачивает на боковую улочку и проводит рукой по лицу, собирая лишнюю влагу.  
  
\- Стоу-хилл, - говорит Мерлин.  
  
\- Где же еще, - пожимает плечами Артур. – Хотя Моргана всегда хотела жить в Пиллгвенли.  
  
\- Но там не так престижно? – уточняет Мерлин.  
  
\- Ага, - Артур щелкает пультом, открывая дверь гаража.  
Мерлин слезает, снимает шлем, проводит рукой по волосам и озирается.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, как называются модели этих машин, - говорит он чуть погодя.  
  
\- Это неважно, - Артур отмахивается от его слов. Он ценит свой статус, гордится отцом, у него и в мыслях нет _не соответствовать_ , но перед Мерлином не хочется выпендриваться и что-то демонстрировать.  
  
Он заглядывает на кухню и просит Лейлу приготовить им чаю и бутербродов, а сам ведет Мерлина наверх, в свою комнату. В особняке пусто: отец еще не дома, Моргана – уже. Артур перерывает весь шкаф, пытаясь подобрать что-нибудь по размеру Мерлину, и думает, что следовало заглянуть в гардеробную Морганы. Отчаявшись, он просто вытягивает первую попавшуюся футболку («В конце концов, она сухая», - думает Артур) и швыряет ее в Мерлина.  
  
Тот раздевается, стягивает свою, едва не застревая в вороте, и ожидаемо тонет в ярко-красной ткани с полустершейся надписью на груди. Еще можно разобрать «destiny», но остальные слова не видны.  
  
\- Как ты считаешь, что происходит? – спрашивает Мерлин, усаживаясь по-турецки на кровати. Сейчас он выглядит нормальным человеком, а не чем-то потусторонним.  
  
\- На улице гроза, - пожимает плечами Артур.  
Но Мерлин не намерен дать ему уйти от ответа.  
  
\- Я здесь меньше месяца, но еще немного, и у меня поедет крыша. В Ньюпорте часто сходят с ума?  
  
Артур прикидывает.  
\- Я бы не сказал. Это тихое место, здесь нет причин впадать в безумие.  
  
Мерлин вздыхает, чешет через джинсы колено и вымученно улыбается.  
\- Я совсем не такой, как ты думаешь, - заявляет он после паузы.  
  
\- Мы все не такие, какими кажемся, - Артур отвлекается на стук в дверь и забирает у Лейлы поднос.  
  
Артур тоже усаживается на кровать, протягивает Мерлину чашку и забирает с тарелки сэндвич с холодной курицей. Мерлин следует его примеру, и какое-то время они молча жуют, пытаясь сделать вид, что все нормально.  
Хотя это, конечно, не так.  
  
\- У меня такое ощущение, - медленно говорит Артур, пытаясь подобрать слова, - что я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу.  
  
\- Можешь, - подтверждает Мерлин.  
  
Артур ждет продолжения его слов. Какой-то эмоции. Смешка, делающего заявление шуткой. Но Мерлин серьезен, он пьет чай и ни капли не напуган собственной… зависимостью? Принадлежностью? Подчиненностью?  
  
\- Совсем все? – уточняет Артур. – Например, ударить?  
  
\- Угу, - Мерлин шумно отхлебывает и блаженно жмурится.  
  
\- И ты просто примешь это? – Артур больше не чувствует растерянности, только любопытство.  
  
\- Ты не ударишь, - снисходительно объясняет Мерлин. – Но если бы…  
  
Артур благодарен, что Мерлин не договаривает, ответ и так ясен, несказанное «да» висит в воздухе, туманя Артуру голову. Ощущение собственной странной власти пробуждает внутри незнакомый ранее голод.  
  
\- Поэтому ты терпел и когда я тебя целовал? – Артуру с десяти лет было разрешено присутствовать на устраиваемых отцом деловых вечерах. Он умеет спрашивать.  
  
\- Я не терпел, - обиженно трясет головой Мерлин и закусывает губу.  
И тогда чашки с чаем отправляются на пол, на спущенный заранее поднос, а тело Мерлина оказывается прижатым к постели.  
  
\- Тебе же есть шестнадцать? – спрашивает Артур, медленно гладя его ребра под футболкой. Тело кажется ему знакомым.  
  
\- Мне почти семнадцать, - откликается Мерлин, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. – Так ты не знаешь, что происходит.  
  
\- Нет, - качает головой Артур, принимаясь целовать щеки и подбородок Мерлина. – Ты так и не собираешься сопротивляться?  
  
\- Мне не хочется этого делать, - Мерлин водит кончиками пальцев по шее Артура. – Собираешься меня трахнуть?  
  
\- Наверное, - Артур сам не до конца уверен, но вопрос заставляет прислушаться к ощущениям внутри. Его пульс учащен, сердце бьется быстрее, дыхание слегка сорванное, а в паху все напряжено. У него стоит, хотя когда он успел возбудиться, непонятно.  
Артур опускает одну руку, ведет ее по теплому боку вниз, перемещает на живот и, наконец, достигает цели. Ширинка Мерлина вздыблена, под грубой тканью чувствуется эрекция. Артур неторопливо проводит пальцем по медной молнии, вдавливая ее внутрь.  
Мерлин шипит и поворачивает голову, кусая себя за плечо. Артур тянется, ловя его за подбородок, и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Невольно отмечает влажный след, полукруг от зубов на футболке. И где-то будто раздается щелчок.  
  
Собственные движения представляются чужими, забытыми. Он медлит, помогая Мерлину раздеться, медлит перед очередной лаской и прикосновением. Это похоже на смутное чувство недоверия к самому себе, к своему телу. Как если садишься на велосипед после долгого перерыва. Нет проблемы с равновесием и педалями, но за руль держишься крепче – первые минуты.  
А потом вдруг окатывает расслабленностью, непонятно откуда взявшимся «могу и умею» и все становится на свои места.  
Артур почему-то уверен, что с Мерлином тоже это происходит.  
  
Мерлин ведет себя тихо, дышит с открытым ртом и крепко жмурится, до боли стискивает плечо Артура, когда тот начинает целовать впалый живот. В Мерлине нет ни стеснения, ни бесстыжей откровенности. Все выглядит естественным, простым, нужным.  
  
\- Жарко, - шепчет Мерлин, стоит Артуру нависнуть над ним, упираясь ладонями в сбившейся цветастый плед.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - признается тот, отнимая ладонь и проводя костяшками пальцев по скуле.  
  
Мерлин дотрагивается до его груди, ведет пальцами от сосков к центру, снова разводит руки. Замирает, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать, но там, Артур знает, нет никаких отметин. У него всего один шрам, чуть ниже колена, старая спортивная травма.  
  
Артур вздыхает, наклоняется, осторожно скользит языком по нижней губе Мерлина, захватывает ее внутрь, чувствуя, как Мерлин отвечает, подставляется, жаждет. Мерлин притягивает Артура, целует в ответ, влажно и настойчиво, дышит в ухо, впивается в шею, рядом с пульсирующей жилкой, вылизывает кожу.  
Равновесие окончательно устанавливается.  
  
Артур снова падает в пропасть, как в развалинах, но теперь нет страха и сомнений. Мерлин утягивает его за собой, или он Мерлина – неважно.  
Он думает, что это называется чем-то вроде «обретения», но не уверен. Или, может быть, колдовством. В историях Мерлина всегда есть магия, почему бы капельке этой магии не жить в нем самом?  
  
Глаза закрываются, пальцы проникают под резинку трусов, и если во всем остальном мире ничего не происходит, то Артур видит, как рождается новая Вселенная.


	2. Сегодня

_**Сегодня** _

  
  
  
\- И тогда ты сделала вид, что обозналась, - повторяет Артур, наблюдая за сестрой. Моргана вертится перед зеркалом, сосредоточенно ведет черным карандашом по веку, растушевывает линию вокруг глаза. Ей идет такой макияж, нельзя упрекнуть в отсутствии вкуса.  
  
\- А ты бы как поступил на моем месте, Артур? Стал настаивать, что знаешь человека, который тебя совсем не помнит? – он слышит раздраженные нотки, но не верит им. Моргана часто играет на публику, с Артуром этот номер давно не проходит.  
  
\- Где я могу его найти? – спрашивает он, все же решившись.  
  
Моргана удивленно оборачивается, спутанные волосы полощут по плечам.  
\- Думаешь, вам стоит встретиться и поговорить?  
  
\- А разве не этого ты добивалась? – Артур слишком утомлен, чтобы вести пустопорожние разговоры.   
  
\- Ты сам должен решить, я только рассказала тебе, - Моргана выглядит загадочно. Это ее особое умение: казаться таинственной даже в таком виде, с недокрашенным правым глазом и босиком.  
  
\- Считай, что я выбрал вариант «поболтать с Мерлином о том, о сем».  
  
Моргана улыбается, одобрительно смотрит и возвращается к макияжу.  
\- Он должен быть сегодня в клубе. Пойдешь со мной и все увидишь.  
Артур соглашается.  
  
В клубе все переливается красным и синим, цветные круги путаются под ногами, музыка оглушает. Артур любит эту немного безумную атмосферу, когда бит проникает под кожу и вгоняет в транс, а колышущееся и по большей части обдолбанное людское море заставляет особенно остро почувствовать свою индивидуальность.   
  
На входе они встречаются с Мо, подружкой Морганы. Мо хрупкая на вид, но в ней ощущается сила. У нее тренированное тело, как у инструкторши по фитнесу, длинные вьющиеся осветленные волосы и черные глаза. Мо целует Моргану в щеку, скользнув по ней бледно-розовыми, ненакрашенными губами, здоровается с Артуром, и они все трое заходят в клуб.   
Мо что-то рассказывает внимательно слушающей ее Моргане, и Артур удивлен. Выговор у Мо чистый, лондонский, он готов побиться об заклад, что она родилась и выросла в столице. Как ее занесло в Ньюпорт?  
  
Они добираются до стойки, девушки усаживаются на высокие табуреты и заказывают коктейли. Артур только усмехается. Представление в его честь – Моргана любит текилу и водку, Мо тоже не похожа на одну из тех, кто обожает «Космополитен» или яблочный мартини.   
  
Этот клуб Артуру оказывается незнаком. Его открыли всего год назад, заведение второсортное, а имя диджея ему ни о чем не говорит. Самое место для любящих поразвлечься, но не очень богатых студентов. Артур рассматривает толпу, выискивая Мерлина среди темноволосых парней, но каждый раз ошибается.   
Он думает, что еще не поздно встать и уйти. Четыре года назад все странно началось и так же странно закончилось. Стоит ли пытаться продолжать?..   
  
Артур до сих пор отлично помнит те дни. Они провели вместе с Мерлином все лето, буквально – вместе. Почти не расставаясь. Но и сейчас он затрудняется в определении того, что между ними было.   
Влюбленность? Нет, Артур не сходил с ума, да и Мерлин выглядел каким угодно, но не втюрившимся до потери пульса. Не было между ними бессмысленно-нежного воркования, глупых улыбок, любования звездами и рукопожатий украдкой. Только обычный треп и долгие посиделки.  
Страсть? Тоже нет. Они трахались, это верно. По-разному, от быстрой дрочки, до неторопливого секса всю ночь напролет. Но это никогда не было чем-то основообразующим, Артур не считал Мерлина особенно сексуальным, хотя тот и был таким временами. Просто время от времени их тянуло друг к другу, страшно, непреодолимо, и сопротивляться желанию не было смысла.  
Дружба? Артур никогда не жаловался на отсутствие приятелей, водились у него и пара верных друзей. И Мерлин, если сравнивать, не был его другом. Они проводили время вместе, но их всегда интересовали разные вещи. За исключением дома Кьюсаков, от которого Мерлин пребывал в том же восторге, что и Артур.  
Их связывало нечто другое, вне привычной системы. Возможно, для этого вообще не существовало верного слова, и попытки его подобрать были заранее обречены на провал.  
  
Мо дотрагивается до руки Морганы, и та от неожиданности пускает пузырьки через трубочку в свой коктейль. Артур приподнимает брови, Моргана кивает куда-то за его спину.  
Он оборачивается и видит Мерлина. Вернее, не так.  
Он видит парня и делает вывод, что это – Мерлин.   
  
Память загадочна, механизмы ее действия изучены плохо, чтобы не говорили всевозможные специалисты. Артуру все это время мнилось, что он узнает Мерлина с полувзгляда, даже если тот всего лишь промелькнет перед ним. Теперь он понимает, что ошибался.  
  
Силуэт действительно смутно знаком, а когда Мерлин начинает пробираться к кому-то на танцполе, Артур подмечает его движения, и да – вот они отпечатаны на сетчатке. Он рассматривает Мерлина, снова впитывая в себя образ. Волосы теперь коротко и модно подстрижены, он вытянулся, но по-прежнему горбится, уши торчат, а когда его освещает хаотично перемещающийся софит, на запястье выделяется потертый кожаный браслет, простенькая фенечка.  
Артур делает глоток тоника из стакана и чувствует острую благодарность к бармену, так щедро накидавшему туда льда.  
  
\- Сильно изменился, - вполголоса говорит Моргана, пока Мо просит бармена повторить заказ.  
  
\- Очень, - Артур допивает, слезает с табурета и целует сестру в щеку. – Не делай слишком много глупостей.  
  
Моргана шутливо отпихивает его и показывает сразу два средних пальца, для надежности. Артур лавирует между танцующими, сбрасывает со своих плеч ладошки с ярким флуоресцентным маникюром, уворачивается от пьяного парня с бутылкой наперевес и выныривает прямо за спиной Мерлина.   
  
\- Эй, - он хлопает Мерлина между лопатками.  
  
Мерлин оборачивается, вопросительно-вежливо смотрит, и на лице его не тени узнавания.  
\- Прости? – говорит он, подаваясь вперед. – Надеюсь, я не наступил тебе на ногу.  
  
Артур качает головой. Это вполне в духе Мерлина, оттаптывать всем ноги.  
\- Дело не в этом. Я – Артур, - говорит он, пристально вглядываясь. Ища хоть что-то.  
  
\- Привет, Артур, - Мерлин дружелюбен, но не надо быть выдающимся физиономистом, чтобы понять: ему хочется послать навязывающегося парня. – Я – Мерлин.  
  
\- Я знаю, - подтверждает Артур. У него не было причин не верить Моргане, он думал, что подготовлен. Очередной просчет. Артур в растерянности и совсем не в курсе, как следует поступить дальше.  
  
\- Мы встречались? – Мерлин мнется и шарит взглядом по танцполу. Кого-то ищет. Наверное, свою подружку.  
  
Артур с трудом удерживается от какой-нибудь фразы вроде: «Да, в обоих смыслах». Вместо этого он разводит руками.  
\- Да. Четыре года назад, здесь, в Ньюпорте.   
  
\- Ты обознался, - Мерлин машет темноволосой кучерявой девушке. – Я первый раз приехал сюда около года назад. Извини.  
Мерлин исчезает, прежде чем Артур успевает сказать что-то еще. Это чем-то напоминает прошлое.  
  
Впрочем, сравнивать нельзя. Артур трясет головой и шагает к выходу. Сестра под присмотром старшей подруги, Мерлина он увидел, больше здесь делать нечего. Артур выходит на улицу, воздух кажется вкусным и холодным после клуба. Он жадно дышит, трет шею и потягивается, сводя вместе лопатки. Отсюда до дома отца не так уж далеко, он решает прогуляться пешком. Машину с парковки можно забрать и завтра.  
  
На улице малолюдно, несколько слоняющихся без дела парней, усталый постовой, вдалеке в обнимку ковыляют на шпильках две девушки. Артур засовывает руки в карманы, идет, рассматривая неоновые вывески, и снова возвращается мыслями к Мерлину.   
Четыре года назад он чуть не сотворил огромную ошибку, околдованный этим парнем.  
  
Артур пинает вывалившуюся из урны банку из-под газировки и хмурится. Он ведь действительно всерьез задумывался об этом: перевестись в Ньюпорт. Чтобы быть поближе к Мерлину, к Моргане, к отцу. Но в первую очередь – к Мерлину. После этих недель, проведенных с ним, Артур заранее знал, как ему будет плохо одному. Чувствовал, что эти отношения – особенные. И он не сможет их просто разорвать, оставить в Ньюпорте как сношенные кроссовки или надоевшие джинсы.  
Он приехал в колледж с твердым намерением выполнить задуманное. Даже если он был бы первым студентом, решившим променять Кембридж на общагу в Карлеоне. Артур не сомневался тогда в себе, не боялся (почти) реакции отца. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то предпринять, Мерлин перестал отвечать на звонки, а обеспокоенная Моргана подтвердила, что по названному Артуром адресу больше никто не живет.   
Мерлин пропал.  
  
Артур, конечно, сделал все, что мог. И сейчас перед глазами запросто встает маленький офис, ухоженная девушка-секретарь и частный сыщик. Но тот не нашел никаких зацепок, Мерлин исчез бесследно вместе со своей матерью. А Артур в декабре оказался на приеме у психоаналитика, осознав, что не справляется сам. Проблему необходимо было решать. Из-за коктейля тоски и злости его успеваемость снизилась, поэтому он обратился к мисс Шейли.  
Нельзя сказать, что его сильно успокоили визиты к ней, но один дельный совет она дала. Артуру рекомендовалось переключиться, занять себя. «Убейте свое свободное время», - мягко сказала психоаналитик во время очередного сеанса. – «Лучше всего подойдет какой-нибудь вид спорта, борьба, бокс. В вас слишком много скрытой агрессии».  
  
Мисс Шейли попала в точку: Артуру всегда требовалось выплескивать свою силу. Так он оказался в фехтовальном клубе, организованным Лансом, парнем с параллельного потока. Немного чокнутым, но по-своему симпатичным. Клуб спас Артура, и он перестал посещать мисс Шейли.  
Мерлин оказался забыт, а душевное равновесие восстановилось, заняв негласную отметку «ничего не было».  
  
Артур останавливается посреди улицы, его окликает мужчина средних лет. На нем твидовый пиджак и черные джинсы. Мужчина просит закурить, Артур отрицательно качает головой. Собеседник беззвучно ругается, просит прощения за беспокойство и уходит. Артур отчасти благодарен ему. Больше не хочется перебирать события прошлых лет. Вернуться домой, принять душ и лечь спать.  
План хорош, но Артур не следует ему до конца. Он моется, перекусывает и лезет в коробку со старыми вещами. Там много всякого хлама, но среди него он находит две вещи: подаренную Мерлином подвеску и их совместную фотографию. Снимок сделан тем вечером, когда они впервые переспали. У Мерлина взъерошенные волосы, неприлично-темные губы и сытый взгляд. И на нем – футболка Артура.  
А фотографировала Моргана, проверяя новую камеру.   
  
Артур задвигает коробку обратно, кладет фото на прикроватный столик и раздевается. Перед тем, как залезть под одеяло, он вертит в руках ярко-красный клык, тот выглядит окровавленным в приглушенном свете ночника. Цепочка холодит шею, когда Артур надевает ее на шею.   
Сон накрывает его мгновенно.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
\- Это ты, – Артур протягивает Мерлину снимок.   
Они сидят в кафетерии на территории кампуса, Мерлин выглядит помятым и почти ничего не ест.  
  
\- Или фотошоп, - мельком взглянув, отвечает Мерлин и зевает.  
  
\- Зачем бы мне заниматься такими глупостями? – Артур сердится.  
  
\- Ты маньяк и это твой способ заманивать жертву. Или тебе скучно, и ты решил меня разыграть, потому что я как раз похож на идиота. Или… - Мерлин щелкает пальцами, пытаясь придумать. – Да мало ли какие могут быть причины. Может, ты актер, и это твой творческий эксперимент. Или психолог.  
  
\- Я юрист, - возражает Артур. – Знаешь, мне не по себе. Я точно тебя знаю, и ты знал меня. А теперь говоришь, что я для тебя пустое место.  
  
Мерлин выпускает изо рта соломинку, через которую тянет сок.  
\- Мы были приятелями? Ты поэтому так расстроен?  
  
\- Приятелями, - эхом откликается Артур. Правду говорить неблагоразумно. – У тебя не было травм головы?  
  
\- Нет, - Мерлин крошит пончик, вымазывается в сладкой пудре и вынужден в итоге облизать пальцы. Жест отдается судорогой в паху. Артур совершенно к этому не готов. – Ни аварий, ни ударов, ни драк. И мне не ставили амнезию, если ты об этом.  
  
\- Твою мать зовут Хунис. Ты не знаешь, кто твой отец. Твой лучший друг – Уилл, он живет где-то на севере.   
  
\- Уже не живет, - ровно поправляет его Мерлин. – Уличные грабители, Уилл сопротивлялся и получил нож под ребра.   
  
\- Мне жаль, - Артуру действительно жаль. Он не знает этого Мерлина, но тот, его, был наверняка расстроен.   
  
\- Все это не тайна. Имя моей матери можно прочитать в личном деле. Или просто взломать базу колледжа. Не думаю, что там сложная защита, - Мерлин пытается говорить равнодушно, но Артур чувствует: его слова попали в цель. Теперь следует быть осторожным и закрепить успех.  
  
\- Про Уилла тоже написано в личном деле? Ты говоришь о нем спокойно, не думаю, что это произошло пару месяцев назад, - Артур откидывается на стуле. – И ты никому о нем не рассказывал здесь, верно?  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Мерлин подается вперед, губы кривятся, посреди лба морщинка. – Ты пытаешься свести меня с ума? Убедить, что я не помню несколько месяцев из моей жизни?  
  
\- Это были довольно важные для тебя месяцы, - Артур встает со стула и наклоняется, чтобы забрать повешенную на спинку куртку. В отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня – холодно. Подвеска выскальзывает из ворота и ложится на светлую ткань.  
  
Мерлин разглядывает ее и Артура. Берет в руки фото, лежащее на столе.   
\- Футболка мне не по размеру, - замечает он.  
  
\- Это моя. Мы попали под дождь, и я дал ее тебе, чтобы ты не простудился. Ты потом забрал ее и так и не отдал, - Артур опять недоговаривает. Мерлин не вернул футболку не по рассеянности.  
  
\- Так ты поэтому так ко мне пристал? – ухмыляется Мерлин, засовывая кусок пончика в рот. – Дело в невозвращенной шмотке? Хочешь, я заплачу за нее?  
  
\- Идиот, - Артур рывком сдирает куртку со стула и разворачивается. На выходе он сталкивается с кудрявой смуглокожей девушкой, той самой, к которой Мерлин накануне вечером рванул в клубе.  
Они незнакомы, но Артур откуда-то знает, что ее зовут Гвен.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
\- Привет, - доносится из трубки. Артур спросонья моргает, трет глаза руками и не может понять, кто смеет ему звонить в такую рань. – Артур?  
  
Зато слегка неправильное произношение своего имени возвращает все на свои места.  
\- Что тебе надо, Мерлин? – зевает он, не пытаясь заглушить звук.  
  
\- Я разговаривал с матерью. Она нашла старую футболку среди моих вещей. Красную, не моего размера. С полустертой надписью на груди.  
  
Артур переворачивается на живот и утыкается подбородком в подушку.  
\- И ты решил… - он наконец смотрит на часы и закатывает глава. Полседьмого, черт подери Мерлина! Полседьмого? Тогда, наверное… - Ты где-то напивался?  
  
\- Затея не увенчалась успехом, - Мерлина становится плохо слышно, но звук возвращается так же внезапно, как и пропадает. – Я спустил добрую треть стипендии на выпивку, Гвен  
рассердилась на меня посреди ночи и ушла, а напиться в хлам мне так и не удалось.  
  
\- Что мешает мне сейчас положить трубку и забыть о тебе и твоих проблемах? – спрашивает Артур самым холодным и безразличным тоном, на который способен.   
  
\- Ты говорил, мы были приятелями, - в голосе Мерлина несмотря на пьяную наглость столько нерешительности, что Артур лишь вздыхает.  
Хорошо хоть, Мерлин не знает: не только _приятелями_.  
  
\- Отоспись, а потом набери меня еще раз. Встретимся и попытаемся разобраться, с какого перепугу ты ничего не помнишь, - предлагает Артур. – Откуда у тебя мой номер?  
  
\- От Морганы, - Мерлин говорит совсем уж медленно и невнятно. – Я подумал, что у нее точно есть. Она же тоже говорила… короче, от нее.  
  
\- Ладно, - Артур снова зевает, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза. – Позвонишь днем.  
  
Мерлин бормочет что-то в знак согласия и отключает телефон. Артур засыпает с уверенностью: Мерлин забудет и про договоренность, и про обещание позвонить.  
  
В три у Артура оживает телефон. Он смотрит на высветившиеся цифры, борется пару секунд с иррациональным желанием сбросить, но отвечает. Спустя полчаса он сидит в кофейне, официантка в аккуратном переднике и с россыпью веснушек на носу и щеках наливает ему эспрессо, а Мерлин прячет глаза за черными очками и старается не делать резких движений.  
  
\- Знаешь, я однажды надеюсь стать доктором, но к медицине это никакого отношения иметь не будет, - Артур запрокидывает ногу на ногу. Правая рука небрежно лежит на столе, левая свешена вниз.   
  
\- Говори потише, - несчастным голосом просит Мерлин. – Перед тем, как напиться, я читал в сети про амнезию.  
  
\- Решил, что я могу натолкнуть тебя на забытое? – Артур пробует кофе. Напиток здесь по-прежнему хорош.  
  
\- Нет. То есть, меня гораздо больше волнует, почему это случилось, чем то, что именно я забыл, - признается Мерлин и снимает очки. Выглядит он действительно так себе. Покрасневшие глаза, помятый вид, сухие губы.  
Артур ловит себя на желании трахнуть его прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Я слышал, тебя видели в развалинах, - говорит Артур, заставляя себя переключиться.  
  
Мерлин морщится, делает большой глоток и прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду тот заброшенный дом, по Квинзвей? Кьюсаков?  
  
\- Да, - слово падает, словно камень в ручей. С тяжелым холодным всплеском.  
  
\- Я заезжал туда пару недель назад. Оказался случайно в тех местах, набрел на него, зашел из любопытства, - Мерлин настолько искренен, что Артуру хочется его ударить.  
  
\- Четыре года назад мы любили проводить там время. Посидеть, поболтать, - Артур опять сдерживает свою фантазию и память. Дом был _их_ местом во всех смыслах.  
  
Мерлин мрачно смотрит на столешницу, но вряд его внимание привлекла реклама специального предложения. Вид у него становится еще несчастнее, чем раньше.  
  
Артур достает из кармана несколько купюр и оставляет их на столе.  
\- Давай съездим туда. Вдвоем.   
  
Мерлин одним глотком допивает кофе, возвращает на нос черные очки, в которых похож на гигантское насекомое – то ли муху, то ли богомола, и идет за ним.   
  
«Дорога королев» забита машинами, они едут невозможно долго. Артур не справляется с собой, чувства внутри скапливаются и скапливаются, будто в раковине закрыли сток, а кран толком не закрутили. Он обязан помочь, но он обижен и сердит, он зол за четыре года разлуки и склонен простить побег в силу обстоятельств, он тоскует по прошлому и боится будущего, он озадачен, смущен, растерян и вот теперь, кажется, еще и влюблен. Поэтому вдобавок ко всему ревнует Мерлина.  
Он так погружен в варево своих проблем, что едва не пропускает нужный съезд. Дорога плохая, машину трясет на ухабах, Артур глушит мотор примерно в четверти мили от места. Дальше пешком.  
  
Мерлин теперь совсем бледный, до зеленцы. Но не жалуется. Не хочет или не смеет, Артуру плевать. Они молчат, Мерлин держится на полшага позади. Дом Кьюсаков вырастает постепенно: кровля, второй этаж, веранда на первом. Декоративные, изгрызенные насекомыми столбики, стебли плюща, хлопающая створка окна в бывшей спальне. Артур ступает на хлипкий пол, теперь дом совсем обветшал, стоит быть предельно аккуратным. Мерлин без интереса шагает за ним, как индеец, след в след. Артур приводит его в кухню. Это, без сомнения, памятное место. Мерлин пялится на подоконник, из которого однажды чуть не выпал, и ничего не узнает. Это отлично видно.  
Артур ощущает отчаяние. Ему хочется дать Мерлину пощечину или прижать к прогнившим деревянным панелям, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но он привык доверять своей интуиции и знает: бесполезно. Это было дурной идеей, они ничего не смогут обрести здесь.   
  
Мерлин топчется, вздыхает. Длинные руки вытянуты вдоль несуразного туловища, кадык дергается, когда он сглатывает слюну, он часто моргает, пытаясь защитить глаза от солнечного света, пронизывающего дом через щели.   
Артур предпринимает последнюю попытку. Он рассказывает одну из сочиненных ими историй, самую красивую сказку Мерлина. Как принц и простолюдин были готовы пожертвовать собой ради друг друга, выпить яд. Мерлин внимательно слушает, не задавая вопросов, не перебивая, без следа скептицизма на лице. Когда Артур заканчивает, Мерлин кладет ему руку на плечо.  
\- Мимо, - говорит он. Его лицо кривится, будто Мерлин вот-вот заплачет.  
Артур сбрасывает руку с плеча и выходит из дома.  
  
В машине Артур успокаивается. Вернее, он знает это чувство: когда все внутри отключается. Зато он может мыслить размеренно, не совершать ошибок. В подсознании все воет от боли, тоски и элементарного «я так по тебе соскучился», но он не обращает внимания. Колеса шуршат по песку, поднимая фонтанчики пыли. Машина выезжает на шоссе. Ровное серое полотно стелется, создавая иллюзию, что можно куда-то уехать, сбежать, скрыться.   
  
Артур тормозит перед входом в кампус, Мерлин неловко вываливается наружу. Он невнятно прощается и собирается уходить. Артур понимает, что это все. Больше никогда. Тогда он высовывается из окна и негромко окликает Мерлина. Тот недовольно оглядывается и делает шаг назад, к машине.  
\- Я не все тебе сказал, - говорит Артур. – Мы были не просто приятелями. Все то лето… я тебя трахал. И тебе нравилось, Мерлин. Кстати, я был у тебя первым.  
Колеса снова поднимают пыль, покрывая ею Мерлина до колен, и Артур уезжает, почти счастливый.  
Отомщенный.


	3. Завтра

_**Завтра** _

  
  
  
Мерлин не звонит матери. Его подмывает: набрать номер, услышать ее голос и задать вопрос. Но ответ очевиден, звонок не имеет смысла, и справляться нужно самому.  
Искать ответ.  
Гвен хлопает дверью, каблуки дробно стучат по коридору. Мерлин устраивается на подоконнике и закрывает глаза.  
Он устал. Расслабиться не удается, в голове все крутятся и крутятся слова Артура. Взгляды Артура. Прикосновения Артура.  
  
Мерлину кажется, что он помнит. Хотя это совсем не так. Скорее – он может представить, так легко: поцелуи, объятия, шепот посреди ночи. Беда в том, что он поверил Артуру. Или в том, что ему захотелось поверить.  
Самое страшное, конечно, другое. Мерлин не злится. Он просто не понимает – ничего, и вынужден продолжать бездействовать, снедаемый смутным беспокойством и тоской. Где-то есть разгадка происходящего, но он отнюдь не уверен, что ее вообще стоит искать.  
Артур уехал и, Мерлин готов побиться об заклад, больше не побеспокоит его. В нем что-то сломалось после поездки в дом, он не придет, оставит в покое. И разум говорит, что это – верно.  
  
Мерлин никогда не поступает правильно. Поэтому он слезает с подоконника, снимает через голову влажную от пота футболку и идет в душ. Вода холодная, чуть желтоватая – трубы в кампусе старые. Она бьет по плечам и животу, задевает член, вынуждая машинально провести по нему рукой, и с глухим ворчанием собирается у стока. Мерлин завинчивает краны, те скрипят от натуги, с трудом проворачиваясь по оси. Он встряхивает головой – как собака, быстро растирается полотенцем и, ограничившись боксерами, возвращается в комнату.  
  
У него нет с собой никаких старых вещей. Их толком нет и у матери – та до сих пор любит переезжать, не задерживается нигде подолгу, ее постоянно занимают дела, к которым Мерлин не имеет никакого отношения.   
Вся проблема в том, что он не знает, с чего начать. В сети нет ничего нового – ссылки повторяют одна другую, сайты мелькают перед глазами. Он просматривает объяснения, причины провалов в памяти, и его не покидает знание: это не то. С ним произошло что-то иное.   
  
Мерлин опускает крышку лэптопа и рассеянно ведет ладонью по нагревшейся черной панели. Впервые в жизни он жалеет, что не ведет какой-нибудь блог или обычный дневник. Ведь там, наверное…  
Он не успевает додумать до конца. Мерлин хмурится, пытаясь ухватить воспоминание за хвост. Желтоватые неразлинованные листы, потертый переплет, сбившаяся с уголка скоба, автобусный билет, свернутый в трубочку, заложенная им страница.  
  
Он явно слишком мало выпил вчера. Или сегодня? Мерлин не способен поручиться за точность. Тем не менее, он поднимается на ноги и начинает рыться в шкафу, методично перебирая тетрадь за тетрадью. Лекции перемежают непонятные записки, чужие книги; он находит несколько кондомов и жевательную резинку, но, разумеется, ничего похожего на потрепанный кожаный блокнот среди его бумаг нет. Мерлин досадливо кусает губы, трет подбородок, бродит по комнате – пока не наступает босой ступней на крышечку от кока-колы. Красный пластик летит в мусорное ведро, Мерлин с грохотом задвигает его ногой и возвращается к себе.   
Джинсы, толстовка, бутылка воды. Они чего-то не увидели там, в этом чертовом месте. Он разберется сам, прямо сейчас, без Артура.   
  
Дом Кьюсаков встречает тишиной. Мерлина охватывает умиротворение: он бродит, трогает облупившуюся краску на стенах, стирает пальцем пыль с рассохшегося шкафа, выглядывает в окно, наблюдая, как колышется зеленое море, покрывающее все вокруг. Внутри немного душно, но хорошо. Мерлин заканчивает обходить первый этаж и лезет на второй. Это не так уж легко, колени теперь испачканы в трухе, а в ладонь впилась заноза. Мерлин выколупывает ее перочинным ножом и прижимается ртом к саднящей ранке.   
Эта комната сохранилась хуже других. В ней почти ничего нет: сломанный стул, брошенная тряпка в углу… Даже панели, покрывающие стены, отстают и топорщатся, выгнувшиеся под гнетом времени.  
  
Он хмурится, его словно что-то толкает под руку. Мерлин поудобнее перехватывает нож и подцепляет первую панель. Под ней – ничего, не считая каменной крошки да трупиков насекомых. Но Мерлин не сдается, он отрывает одну за одной, складывает выцветшие квадраты стопкой и продолжает работу. Ему везет на второй стене. Панель отстает особенно легко, под ней – неглубокая ниша. Мерлин вытаскивает содержимое, рвет прозрачный полиэтилен, скрепленный на краях скрепками. Искусственная кожа вытерлась, зияет некрасивыми дырами. Мерлин ведет ногтем по корешку, ощупывает кованную скобку на уголке. Он вытаскивает из кармана двухпенсовик и подкидывает. Лев – и Мерлин не станет открывать блокнот. Монетка падает на пол, пляшет, крутясь на ребре, и со звоном опускается. На Мерлина осуждающе смотрит Ее Величество, королева Елизавета.   
  
Мерлин прячет блокнот за пояс, выпускает наверх толстовку и спрыгивает вниз. На мгновение собственный жест кажется ему смутно знакомым, но чувство быстро проходит. Он оглядывается, прощаясь с домом, и идет вниз, не глядя под ноги. И только когда его кроссовки погружаются в мягкую черную землю, он понимает, что ни разу не наступил на сгнившие доски.  
  
Дорога обратно всегда быстрее. Мерлин не знает причины этого парадокса и не хочет забивать себе голову ерундой. Блокнот нагрелся и липнет к коже живота, жжет теплом, заставляя возвращаться к нему мыслями. Но толком не думается. Мерлин никак не может отделаться от голоса Артура, от беспощадного «я тебя трахал», от сладкой волны, которая прокатывается по телу. Он недоумевает: его простая и понятная жизнь – университет, занятия, редкие разговоры с матерью, незамысловатый роман с Гвен, все это словно больше не отражает его сути, не принадлежит ему.  
А Артур, непонятный странный чужак, - принадлежит.  
  
Мерлин трясется в автобусе, лениво наблюдая за скользящим за окном пейзажем. Дома, шоссе, снова дома. Кампус. Он кивает миссис Хеджер на проходной, но к себе не идет. Трибуны небольшого стадиона, находящегося на территории колледжа, открыты. Он устраивается на одном из верхних рядов, делает глоток из прихваченной с собой бутылки с водой и смотрит вниз. Ровно подстриженное поле, белые линии разметки, пустые скамейки – ничего похожего на творившееся здесь по весне безумие. Теперь тихо и спокойно. Мерлин прикрывает глаза и видит развевающиеся штандарты, ветер рвет красное полотнище, резкий пронзительный звук трубы режет уши, звенит металл, пахнет древесной стружкой и кровью.  
Мерлин открывает глаза и достает найденный блокнот.  
  
От нерешительности нет ни следа. Мерлин распахивает его на первой странице, читает – последовательно, не пытаясь выхватить глазами самое важное. Было бы глупо иначе. В первой же записи проставлена дата и место, и Мерлин окончательно убеждается, что Артур не лгал.   
Это не совсем дневник. Разрозненные заметки, перемежающиеся списком покупок, поручениями матери, зарисовками, малопонятными строчками и сокращениями. Среди последних чаще всего встречается «А.» и время. Еще там мелькают незнакомые имена со знаками вопросов рядом, один раз встречается таблица. Но это ничего не проясняет.  
Мерлин пролистывает несколько страниц и натыкается на очередную запись. Он краснеет – сразу, лицо обдает жаром, пальцы ног поджимаются в несбыточном предвкушении. Слишком подробное описание, со смакованием деталей, чересчур откровенное, яркое, донельзя _удовлетворенное_.   
  
Мерлин сжимает колени и пытается отдышаться. Организм медленно успокаивается, напряжение в паху спадает. Пожелтевшая бумага будто льнет к пальцам, тихо шелестит под легкими порывами вечернего прохладного ветерка. Мерлин выливает остатки воды на голову, отфыркивается и погружается в собственное забытое счастье.   
Или – не счастье. Все чаще мелькает озабоченность, напряженность, тоска и смятение. Записи прекращаются почти на две недели, а, когда возвращаются, Мерлину становится больно от тщательно выписанных букв. И боль – благословение, она позволяет отрешиться от смысла.   
  
Вот теперь Мерлин не верит. Знает, что не стал бы лгать самому себе, и не верит, с отчаянной, безнадежной решимостью.  
Наверное, он просто сошел с ума. Или ему все это снится. Или это Артур разыграл его, оставив этот блокнот там. Или…  
Мерлин протягивает руку, шепчет вполголоса вычитанное слово и пустая банка из-под колы замирает на краю скамьи, висит в воздухе, поблескивая металлическим краем. Он не чувствует ничего особенного. Все привычно, все как всегда. Просто он умеет колдовать.  
  
Пока ему сложно сопоставить, что описанное там – кусок его жизни. Он размышляет, отделив себя от тех событий. От непрошеных снов, выплесков… энергии («Магии», - шепчет он негромко, - «Магии!» ), от невидимых шрамов, которые он практически ощущал, прикасаясь к Артуру. Это происходило с другим Мерлином, давно, многие месяцы назад. И тот Мерлин не справился.  
Слишком много вины, слишком мало сил.   
  
Тот Мерлин решил, что «завтра» все станет лучше. И ошибся. «Завтра» растянулось на четыре долгих года, сделало петлю и вернулось на круги своя, снова притянутое туда, где и должно было находиться.  
Рядом с Артуром. Как и они все.  
  
Блокнот заканчивается пустыми листами, Мерлин слепо водит по ним. Под пальцами шероховатость бумаги и больше ничего. Но он-то знает, что там. Вереница городов, сменяющие друг друга школы, неприкаянность, одинокие вечера, девушки на одно лицо, гибель Уилла, сладкий дымок марихуаны, усталый голос матери, вступительные экзамены, перевод в Карлеон, и очередной, самый последний переезд.   
Они должны были быть заполнены иным.   
  
Мерлин встает, мнет в пальцах блокнот (на обложке остаются влажные отпечатки), сбегает вниз, лавируя между сидениями. Он шагает по дорожке, улыбается, невнятно приветствует кивающих ему девушек и протягивающих руку парней и заходит в кампус. Нумерация такая же, как и в его крыле. Мерлин неторопливо идет, отсчитывает нужную дверь и делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как постучать. Курт Кобейн равнодушно смотрит на визитера.   
  
\- Привет, - говорит Моргана, открывая до того, как костяшки Мерлина дотрагиваются до обитой деревянными панелями фанеры. – Заходи.  
  
В комнате прохладно, окна закрыты, зато в углу гоняет воздух старенький кондиционер. Брошенная на спинку кресла блузка взмахивает рукавами под его струей – беспомощным, равномерным жестом. Мерлин садится от нее подальше и ждет. Моргана не разочаровывает его.  
  
\- Вспомнил? – буднично спрашивает она, устраиваясь прямо на полу, по-турецки, закидывая пятки на стройные бедра.  
  
\- Не совсем, - брошенная на столе целлофановая упаковка неторопливо плывет по воздуху и опускается в корзину для бумаг.   
Моргана улыбается.  
  
\- Хочешь снова сбежать? – она тянется в сторону и берет со столика расческу. Зубья скользят по волосам сверху вниз, снова и снова.   
  
\- Нет, - честно говорит Мерлин. – Но я почти ничего не понимаю. Когда ты…  
  
\- Когда оказалась рядом с Артуром, - Моргана пожимает плечами. – Как и все. Это же просто, Мерлин.  
  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. – Совсем нет.  
  
\- Я долго вспоминала, - объясняет она, откидывая уже расчесанные пряди за плечо. – Сны были нечеткими, а я была мала. Потом стало лучше. Подробнее, яснее. Но окончательно все сложилось, когда появился ты.  
  
\- Я все еще не помню то лето, - Мерлину стыдно в этом признаваться.  
  
\- Ничего, - голос Морганы полон сочувствия. – Что ты не понимаешь?   
  
\- Почему все это происходит, - пытается сформулировать Мерлин.  
  
\- Потому что ты никогда никого не слушал. Даже Артура. А уж меня – тем более, - тепло улыбается Моргана. – Я пыталась тебя переубедить, но все было бесполезно. Ты обезумел, когда увидел, что Мордред его заколол. И я побоялась тебе возразить.  
  
\- Что я сделал? – Мерлин подозревает, что не нуждается в ответе, но говорить проще, чем молчать.   
  
\- Отвез его на Авалон. Думаешь, ты потом рассказал, как именно колдовал? Нет, - Моргана усмехается. – Но возвратился ты… просветленным. Сказал, что Артур еще вернется, что все будет хорошо. Ты был не в себе – мы все так думали.   
  
\- А потом началось это? – Мерлин не уверен, что ему на самом деле интересно.  
  
Моргана рассеянно кивает.  
\- Да. Век за веком. Я не сразу поняла, какую именно сделку ты заключил, а потом долго не могла поверить, что такое вообще возможно. Обменять жизнь Артура на целостность и гармонию в мире – это было очень смело даже для тебя.  
  
\- Что? – Мерлин обескуражен.  
  
Моргана задумывается.  
\- Я не знаю, как это толком объяснить. Артур гарант того, что все будет хорошо. Более или менее. Он существует – и в целом у нас все окей, как-то так. Он не должен делать ничего особенного, этого совсем не требуется. Но он обязан быть в этом мире – как и все мы.  
  
\- Сколько всего человек? – Мерлин трет пальцами переносицу. – Я нашел свои записи. Там есть незнакомые имена. Гаюс, например?..  
  
\- Он работает с отцом, с Утером, - Моргана закалывает волосы яркой заколкой, оставляя шею открытой. – Еще есть Ланселот, он учится вместе с Артуром. Где-то бродит Мордред, он пока не нашел нас.   
  
Мерлину становится дурно.  
\- Он убьет Артура, когда найдет?  
  
Моргана удивленно смотрит и едва не промахивается, возвращая щетку на столик.  
\- Нет. Мы не обязаны повторять свою прошлую жизнь. Но все равно, так или иначе, всех нас расставляют по своим местам. Семья Артура. Его друзья. Враги. Любовь. Все как положено. Нас притягивает к нему, он – как центр, магнит, смысл. Мы можем жить и без него, просто как-то… серо.   
  
Мерлин понимает, о чем она. _Серо_. Именно так.  
\- Наши имена, - вдруг вспоминает он. – Они необычные.   
  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь спрашивали, почему тебя так зовут? Смеялись над этим? – Моргана цепко вглядывается в него, в глазах поблескивает нечто, похожее на предчувствие торжества.  
  
\- Никогда, - Мерлин честен.  
  
\- Потому что это наши имена, они принадлежат нам так давно, что идеально подходят. Соответствуют, - Моргана довольна этим. Гордится. – И магия, она по-прежнему нас защищает и бережет свой секрет. Никому не приходит в голову увидеть что-то странное.  
  
Мерлин переводит взгляд на взмахивающую рукавами блузку. Теперь нет сомнений, что произошло тогда. Он осознал, что натворил, и не справился. Не так уж приятно вдруг выяснить, что ты обрек своего любимого человека на череду перерождений. Возможно – не самых счастливых перерождений. А заодно – его семью и добрую половину твоих знакомых. Значит, Мерлин нашел подходящее заклинание, спрятал дневник – на всякий случай, и позволил себе провалиться в неведение.  
  
\- Я бросил его, - подытоживает Мерлин, с мазохистским наслаждением проговаривая это вслух. – Бросил.  
  
\- Ему было очень плохо, - подтверждает Моргана, и Мерлин первый раз слышит упрек. Зеленые глаза смотрят в упор: холодные, жесткие, лишенные обычной мягкой насмешки, так роднящей ее с Артуром.   
  
\- Он любил меня? – Мерлин сам не может до конца сказать, что именно он вкладывает сейчас в слово «любовь».  
  
Из глаз Морганы пропадает жесткость, тает как масло, забытое на солнце.  
\- Он дышал тобой, - нежно говорит она. – А ты – им. Я поверить не могла, что ты сможешь от него отказаться.  
  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Я хочу все исправить.  
  
\- Ты же не помнишь, - Моргана задумчиво чешет комариный укус на лодыжке. - Что тебе мешает опять уйти?  
  
\- Ты правильно сказала, меня тянет, - Мерлин встает и порывисто подходит к ней, садится на пол рядом. – Я должен ему рассказать? О прошлом?  
  
\- Нет, - Моргана дотрагивается до его плеча и убирает руку. – Он сам все поймет, когда придет время. Так будет легче. Всем.  
  
\- Это обман, - не соглашается Мерлин.  
  
\- Когда-то ты неплохо умел хранить секреты, - возражает Моргана.   
  
Мерлин не спорит с ней. Он целует белую ладонь, гладит большим пальцем запястье и поднимается на ноги.  
Когда он открывает дверь, чтобы уйти, Моргана называет адрес и код доступа.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Мерлин доволен, что не поехал к Артуру сразу. Перед сном он перечитывает блокнот, и некоторые страницы начинают оживать в памяти. Это глупо, но ощущение похоже на колосящуюся на поле пшеницу: бесконечные тоненькие стебли, увенчанные щетинящейся косичкой зерен, а где-то за ними – забытый эпизод, его прошлое.  
Их прошлое.  
  
Нет больше недоумения. Его не беспокоит, что вся прежняя жизнь оказалось и не жизнью вовсе, а длинным путем, который вот-вот должен… не закончиться, а кардинально измениться. Да, наверное – так. Обрести новую цель.   
  
К утру он устает гонять предметы по комнате силой мысли, веки наливаются тяжестью, он засыпает, но сон не оказывается долгим. Радостное возбуждение не дает дальше валяться в постели: Мерлин торопливо умывается, бросает в карман ключи и быстро сбегает по ступенькам вниз. Он занимает место в глубине салона автобуса, подставляет лицо солнечным лучам и жмурится. Последний раз он видел Артура двое суток назад – и тоска по нему гложет, пожирает изнутри.   
Мерлин не представляет, как тот смог жить четыре года – помня. Его начинает мутить от приступа чувства вины, но Мерлин запрещает себе думать о былом. Он все исправит.  
  
Дом большой и красивый, ухоженный, _солидный_. Мерлин быстро набирает код, ворота открываются, и он входит. Дорожка чисто подметена, в саду никого нет. Мерлин добирается до двери, вводит еще один код. Моргана не объясняла ему, где комната Артура, но он в этом и не нуждается. У него внутри словно gps-навигатор, такой же, какой привел его тогда в дом Кьюсаков, а в прошлом году – в Карлеон.   
  
Мерлин толкает плечом еще одну дверь и вваливается в помещение. Артур стоит посередине комнаты. На нем шорты и шнурок с ярко-алым клыком на шее. Он вытирает мокрую голову полотенцем и, когда оборачивается на звук, на его плечах еще блестят капельки воды, а волосы стоят дыбом.  
  
\- Какого черта? – спрашивает он и отшвыривает мокрую тряпку в угол.  
  
\- Пришел за помощью, - Мерлин изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку. – Я никак не могу закончить новую историю.  
Он видит, что Артур злится, но помимо этого в глазах у него такая гамма эмоций, что Мерлина захлестывает желание сделать что-нибудь безумное. Он так счастлив быть здесь, что готов прямо с порога начать признаваться Артуру во всем.  
  
\- Моргана, - тем временем кивает Артур, вероятно, решая, как Мерлину удалось попасть в дом. – Ты вспомнил? Так быстро?  
  
\- Она, - подтверждает Мерлин. – Я не все помню. Но кое-что – да. Ты был прав насчет дома, я вернулся туда и все начало складываться, я… Артур.  
Мерлин теряется, путается в сотнях слов, которые просятся с языка. Среди них так много того, о чем пока стоит повременить и того, что не стоит говорить вовсе. Но Мерлин и не собирается произносить ничего такого. В висках стучит «люблю-люблю-люблю», перемежаемое «скучал», «обними», «прости меня», «дай мне к тебе прикоснуться», и Артур, не исключено, умеет читать мысли.  
  
\- Идиот, - с чувством говорит Артур, не двигаясь. Но в его позе и выражении лица столько _разрешения_ , что Мерлин шагает к нему сам. Он вцепляется в него, дотрагивается до влажной кожи, вдыхает запах – гель для душа, одеколон после бритья, зубная паста, а под ними смутно знакомый аромат, от которого по всему телу бегут мурашки.  
  
Мерлин целует без объяснений и предупреждений, скользит губами по шее, пытаясь насытиться, заранее зная, что ему этого никогда не удастся. Артур хмыкает, по горлу идет легкая дрожь, и Мерлин окончательно дуреет. Он с трудом расстается с вылизываемым местечком у уха, когда Артур тянет его наверх, находит губы Мерлина и собственнически прикусывает нижнюю. Его руки уверенно ложатся на поясницу, спускаются ниже, гладят бедра и ягодицы. Вальяжно, лениво, без тени сомнений в праве обладания.   
Мерлин сходит с ума от желания принадлежать, раствориться, отдать себя. Это и извинение, и попытка загладить свою ошибку и чистое, незамутненное желание соединиться – как детали паззла или пластикового конструктора, в который он играл в детстве.   
  
Артур ловко делает подсечку, они вместе заваливаются на незастеленную кровать. Мерлин оказывается сверху, он трется, елозит, хаотически возится, получая от этого ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение. Он ловит воздух ртом, пока Артур раздевает его, быстро, жадно, успевая огладить бока, поцеловать в плечо, ущипнуть за задницу. Мерлин запускает ладони за широкую резинку шорт, злится, что не может почувствовать Артура всей ладонью, с шипеньем заставляет его избавиться от одежды. Артур смеется, подается вперед, рычит, кусая за торчащее ухо, обхватывает руками шею, нажимает на нее, сильно, ведет вниз, продолжая мусолить мочку.   
  
Мерлин пытается отбиться, не замечая, что прижимается все теснее, толкает, добиваясь только одного: Артур перекатывается, заламывает ему руки, усаживается на бедра и склоняется.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - шепчет Мерлин, запрокидывая голову.  
  
У Артура совершенно шальные, дикие глаза. Губы кривятся, на щеках румянец. Он прижимается ртом к подбородку Мерлина, выдыхает теплом на кожу, спускается ниже. По-вампирьи острые зубы терзают горло, а пах прошивает судорога: Артур решает чуть сдвинуться, и члены соприкасаются. Мерлин стонет, тащит Артура за волосы к себе. Они целуются не грубо, но настойчиво. Слишком соскучились. Мерлин вылизывает его рот, шумно дышит, снова трется о теплое, родное тело. Артур уворачивается от очередного поцелуя, дразнит, ловит губы на мгновение и опять отстраняется. Мерлин недовольно ворчит, тянется к нему, пока Артур не перестает дурить.   
  
Мерлин языком нащупывает колкий не сбритый волосок над верхней губой Артура. И его затягивает в очередную ожившую картинку, где уже было что-то похожее. Мерлин гонит мысли прочь. Он подозревает, что у них уже было как только можно – за все эти годы, но он не хочет помнить. Он хочет прочувствовать все заново.   
  
Выпадение из реальности сразу дает о себе знать: Артур не теряет времени даром.   
Мерлин раздвигает ноги и распахивает шире глаза, когда Артур принимается ласкать его, обводить колечко мышц смоченным слюной пальцем. Это неожиданно так сладко, так мучительно хорошо, что Мерлин всерьез подумывает о какой-нибудь пошлой просьбе. Он не уверен, что сможет сказать «засади мне» или даже обычное «возьми», но по большому счету, Артуру плевать на его мольбы. Он и так не раздумывает, что стоит предпринять, а что – нет.  
  
Это немного больно, Артур крупный, но зато нежный и чуткий. Головка наконец исчезает внутри, Мерлин расслабляется, перестает изо всех сил стискивать простыню, и кивает, услышав вполне логичный вопрос.  
  
\- В полном, - отвечает он, прислушиваясь к себе. Ему не страшно и не стыдно – как было бы, вздумай он такое хотя бы представить неделю назад.   
  
Артур двигается, сильно и ровно. Клык на шее раскачивается в такт, гипнотизируя, заставляя провалиться в размеренный ритм. Мерлин сцепляет руки в замок, обхватывает ногами Артура. Проникновение сразу становится глубже, теснее, достигает тонкой грани между «боже, еще!» и «пожалуйста, остановись!».   
  
Артур замирает, вглядывается в лицо Мерлина. Тот как раз собирается попросить не прекращать, но Артур рушит все планы.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Уточнения не нужны. Мерлин морщится, зло царапает спину Артура, но тот даже не вздрагивает.   
\- Ну потом же, - стонет Мерлин, пробуя двинуться самому.  
  
\- Сейчас, - Артур плавно качает бедрами, член давит на простату, и Мерлин некоторое время вообще не может говорить, переживая острое удовольствие.  
  
\- Я струсил, - бормочет он, когда перед глазами перестают плясать круги. – Испугался.  
  
\- Больше не будешь бояться? – Артур выглядит строго, но за этой строгостью такая надежда, что Мерлин не в силах ощутить себя обиженным.  
  
\- Нет, - Мерлин напрягает мышцы, сжимаясь вокруг Артура, удерживая его в тисках собственного тела. – Никогда.  
  
Артур снова похож на психа. Следующее движение резче предыдущих, ноги Мерлина едва не соскальзывают из-за прошедшей от бедер вниз дрожи. Исступленность быстро проходит, но все уже настолько ярко, что Мерлин способен только слабо цепляться за влажные волосы на затылке Артура. Свободной рукой он сжимает собственный член, предусмотрительно не дотрагиваясь до головки. Мерлин осторожно ведет ладонью вниз, к основанию. Вены выделяются, бугрятся под пальцами. Артур ругается и отпихивает его руку, заменяя своей. Зрачки у него расширены, а рот приоткрыт в беззвучном стоне. Подушечка большого пальца небрежно ласкает: снизу вверх, добирается до уздечки и следует еще выше. Артур проходится круговым движением, смазывая выступившую капельку, и Мерлина подбрасывает вверх. Он кончает, захлебываясь криком, глуша его собственным кулаком и не преуспевая в этом ни на грош. Артур спускает следом, будто его самого задевает волной оргазма Мерлина.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя на четыре года дольше, - произносит он чуть погодя, когда Мерлин валяется рядом и расслабленно покрывает поцелуями его грудь.   
  
Мерлин задумывается, пытается просчитать, захваченный мыслью, применимы ли такие рамки для них. Ему снова приходят на ум слова Морганы. Та говорила так, как если бы случившееся в этой жизни и тогда, сколько-то сотен лет назад – это одно длинное вчера. И между тем прошлым и этим – нет никакой разницы.   
  
Артур касается его скулы, привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
\- Я виноват? – улыбается Мерлин.  
  
\- Нет, - очень серьезно отвечает Артур. – Но… я должен подумать.  
  
Мерлин не спрашивает, о чем. И так ясно: сейчас Артур будет решать, как им следует поступить, что делать потом, когда каникулы закончатся, как все устроить. Мерлин понимает, что его не спросят, как не спрашивали и раньше, но он не в обиде. Это дело Артура: все взвесить и приказать. Вернее, как там он любит говорить?.. _Поставить в известность?_  
В любом случае, Мерлин испытывает облегчение, подчиняясь ему.   
  
Мерлину интересно, как все это укладывается у Артура в голове. С его точки зрения все должно выглядеть так странно, неожиданно, непонятно. Хорошо, что Артур не склонен задумываться над причинами поступков других людей, он принимает их как данность и поступает согласно ситуации. Неважно, кто он – великий король или обычный юрист.   
Артур остается Артуром.  
  
Мерлин надеется, что Моргана не солгала, и Артур действительно вспомнит. А если нет – Мерлин ему расскажет. Внутри все противится мысли о тайнах и секретах, но с некоторыми признаниями не стоит спешить.   
  
Он укладывается затылком на подушку, трется об нее, переворачивается набок и тянет за шнурок на шее Артура. Тот не сопротивляется, идет на поводу, пока губы не соприкасаются. Артур тоже любит целоваться.   
Мерлин закидывает руку ему на плечо, просовывает ногу между бедер и зарабатывает легкий шлепок. Ладонь снова опускается на ягодицу, ласкает кожу, заставляя встать дыбом волоски. Мерлин опять льнет к Артуру, беззастенчиво и настойчиво. Он думает, что он хочет узнать в первую очередь – о том совместном лете. В записях далеко не все, а как найти заклинание, которое обратило бы все назад, разблокировало воспоминания, он не знает. Но он верит, что силы, которые у него были, скоро подскажут выход.   
  
Моргана говорила, что с Артуром все станет проще, наладится. И Мерлин чувствует, что она была права. Им уже теперь не нужны слова или объяснения. Он перестает себя казнить, больше не страшно быть вовлеченным в череду проживаемых жизней. Это вечность, которой Мерлин рад.   
Артур лежит рядом, устроив ладони на его животе, и целует шею. Мерлин почти слышит, как он раскладывает все по полочкам, анализирует, продумывает. Возможно, Моргана не права, и на самом деле важно не только само существование Артура? Или же он действительно некая постоянная, константа, необходимая для сложных вселенских уравнений? Без которой все остальные переменные рассыпаются, а решение невозможно найти.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Артура. Как бы то ни было, Мерлин останется рядом с ним, с ними всеми. Будет по-прежнему помогать Гвен с задачками и собирать ей купленные в Икее шкафы. Начнет заглядывать к Моргане, чтоб поговорить о «Нирване» и выпить холодной водки. Перестанет игнорировать взгляды Моргаузы. Познакомится с этими Гаюсом и Ланселотом. И станет тенью Артура, тот просто не позволит поступить иначе.   
И все смажется по новой в круговерти, сотрет прежние границы, заставит забыть о горьком «вчера», одиноком «сегодня» и безрадостным «завтра».   
Мерлин подставляет лицо дующему с улицы ветерку и вспоминает то, что знал всегда.   
  
Они с Артуром вне времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Джеффри Монмут в своей «истории королев Британии» (прим. 1136) отождествлял Камелот с замком Карлеон, ныне Карлеон является пригородом Ньюпорта. [сведения о Ньюпорте](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82) и о [районах города](http://www.newport.world-guides.com/newport_districts.html).  
> • Использованные в тексте географические названия реальны. Из Ньюпорта в Карлеон действительно можно добраться по шоссе Кингзвей, "Дороге короля". [карта](http://s58.radikal.ru/i160/1007/1f/ed1c3613477e.jpg)  
> • Дом Кьюсаков не имеет реального прототипа и выдуман "от" и "до".  
> • О студенческом городке можно узнать [здесь](http://www.studygroup.com/isc/wales/russian/maps_and_transport.aspx). (наличие стадиона - выдумка, его там нет, только поле для регби).


End file.
